It is common to simply fold sheets of printed material, such as an invoice, and place it into a shipping container. However, as businesses seek to lower shipping costs, shipping containers become smaller and more tailored to the size and shape of the items being shipped. Furthermore, as products become more complicated and require more instructions, warnings, legal disclaimers, and the like, the number of pages for folding, before inclusion with items in the shipping container, increases. Simply folded paperwork may not fit into the shipping container without tearing or crumpling. Furthermore, simply folded paperwork may have the tendency to unfold by itself or spring back to approximately its original size.